


Twenty-Three Days

by Usamisann



Series: Topaz and sapphire [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Prisoner of War, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Ache, Yaoi, romance kinda, theres a warrent for my arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usamisann/pseuds/Usamisann
Summary: Ganons been waiting to get another taste of Link....





	Twenty-Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy peeps! I'm back with some more pornnnnn >:)

The night was quiet as usual in Hyrule. 

Ganon walked the halls of his newly conquered castle. The war had been over for quite some time now and still, his mind raced. Things had managed to go his way for once. Having caught the Hero beforehand had been the beginning of a wonderful victory. 

It had been twenty-three days since he had captured and ravished the Hero. And In those twenty-three days, he had focussed on his reign- knowing all to well the consequences of distraction. Hyrule was finally his.

His roaming came to a stop. He found himself standing in-front of one of his three bedroom chambers- This particular room hoarding a substantial amount of his wealth.

Yes! The Gerudian King loved to sleep with his possessions. His jewels, antique robes, and stolen artifacts all symbols of his status.

Link belonged to him now. Link was his possession. So It only made sense he slept with him as well. In short, this room is where the little knight resided. Where he and only HE would provide for him forever.

Though it was quite obvious,The Evil King would never admit the favour he carried for his prisoner. Much like an important guest , Ganon attempted to stall the knights Boredom until he was ready to deal with him. He sent books, puzzles, and a variety of instruments to keep him occupied.  
Link ate three meals a day, had one of the castle’s most comfortable beds. And a plethora of Gerudian Oils , lotions and soaps to utilize. 

Gan was sure the boy understood what he wanted. The Gerudo was hoping by giving the Hero some time to realize his situation, he might take to his posh capture. He smirked. He enjoyed the victory of breaking a spirit , but having a subservient pet might be all the more liberating. The King felt himself begin to grow hard. He raised his battle worn hand to the door, silently dispelling the containment seal he placed when he had first shown the younger to his new room. 

He reached to unlock the top bolt of the door, then to the middle ,and finally the bottom.  
Ganon stepped into the fairly dim room, eyes automatically drifting to a open chest full of sapphires and rubies. It wasn’t burglary if the thief could not escape.

Link sat wrapped in a Dark Gerudian silk ,taking up a small corner of the voluminous bed. He looked no different ,other then the small soft looking belly he now possessed- courtesy of Ganon

“How have you been fairing?”The King asked, a all knowing grin planted across his face.

Link kept silent as the Gerudo made his way over, slowly but surely invading his personal space. 

“I asked you a question” He towered over the boy, using his imposing figure to threaten him. 

Oddly enough the smaller grabbed for him. Lean slender arms reaching up to wrap around the king’s neck in an tight embrace. The warlord groaned low in his throat. How long had the Hero been confined to this room? A little over three weeks? And already he was eager for companionship. A marvel at what a little seclusion could do.

Ganon reached beneath the fabric to stroke the teens back ,wrapping his free hand around the teen’s body. He quickly moved them to the middle of the bed where he hovered over the smaller biting his neck as Link whimpered. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since our struggle on Hyrule Field” Ganon whispered. The Hero belonged to him now. There was no reason to keep secrets.

Ganon’s nipping took to the Hylian’s shoulder. He used the slightest bit of strength, smiling when the teen gasped with fear.  
“You know what I’m here for, don’t you? “ The Gerudo asked grabbing the boy’s rear with fever. His hands caressed the soft skin, pulling away the silk, wasting no time making it's way toward his favourite place. Said teen nodded profusely, whimpering at the soft touches , knowing exactly what was to come. A index finger slipped between the soft crack to reemerge covered in a slick substance.  
Without the slightest Whiff, Ganondorf deposited the sticky finger into his mouth sucking the substance clean.

“Coconut Oil” The Evil King purred. 

Link let out a low moan as Ganon wasted no time sneaking his hand back between his crack. His index pushed against the tiny hole only to be enveloped in a tight wet grip. Ganon smirked. So the Hero had prepped himself. The thought of said teen sticking his little fingers in and out of himself in hope that his master's cock wouldn’t rip him, was too much for the larger.

“Bend over the side of the bed but keep your feet on the ground” Ganon commanded, raising himself up off of the teen to stand. His length jumped in it’s confines as the Hylian shuffled off the bed to do just that. The king let his robe drop to his feet, hissing at the cold air against his skin. His cock hung between his thighs heavy, twitching.

Without a moment to loose he grabbed for the the smaller’s hips hiking him upwards off the the bed. The Hylian wiggled in Ganon’s grip, feet barely able to touch the ground. A loud, pained wail echoed through the room as the Gerudo plunged his swollen cock into the teen’s barely oiled hole.  
“Forgive me Link, for not keeping you throughly fucked” Gan grunted knowing very well the howling would soon turn into cries of pleasure. Small hands flew back to hold his slippery cheeks apart -Trying to make things a little easier as his hole stretched to accommodate.

“Uggnnh” Ganon had finally bottomed out. He didn’t wait for the knight to adjust instead he assaulted the boy with long deep strokes, forcing him to catch himself against the mattress. 

“Ugh , ugh, ugh, UGHH!”

The Gerudo thrusted with abandon, eager to abuse the boy’s little button from within, eager to hear Hyrule’s Saviour cry for him again. Link’s golden hair spread in a tousled mop around his head, revealing a sparkle to his ears. Ganon’s sapphire earrings. 

“Topaz would have suited you better “ The king grunted. A particular hard thrust to the boy’s hole caused the teen to snarl and bang his fist against the bed. “Fuck” Ganon shouted. He loved every noise this little Hylian made. Link’s insistent wailing soon peaked into a small shriek ,his flailing red cock shooting a sticky load onto the sheets.

Gan stoped to asses his prisoner, his cock buried deep within his rectum. He chuckled as Link coughed and coughed attempting to swallow the spit that had gathered in his mouth. He mewled when the Gerudo lifted his hips a little higher to get a look at the mess on the bed. “you’re too excited boy“ Ganon grumbled, the smile evident in his voice. 

He could stay here all night rearranging his former assassin’s guts. 

His long slick cock retreated, only to plunge back in “Uughhhhhhh” The Fallen Hero could feel the man in his throat.  
The room filled with wails of pleasure once more. Ganon gripped the teen’s hips hard enough to bruise, his bulbous cock hitting places the knight hadn’t thought possible. “You see, this isn’t too bad “ Ganon purred. He wasn’t sure when the the knight had resorted to bitting at the bedding , screaming through clenched teeth his body barely on the bed anymore. 

Ganon hissed as he came unleashing a a load of thick cum into the boys tight walls. Once the boy was full, he let him slide off his cock, tossing him on the bed stomach first. The Fallen Hero hit the bed like a log, panting with fever. He turned his head back to stare at his captor, his bright blue eyes burning with passion. The Evil king shuddered. Even with a gaping ass full of cum, the boy still managed to look defiant, almost challenging. Ganon moved to hover over the teen, his barrel chest squishing him against the bed. His cock delved back in with one well maneuvered thrust, impaling the boy hard against the mattress. Link griped the sheets screaming out with abandon. He whimpered and whimpered waiting in blissful anxiety for his masters next thrust. 

Oh and And it came. With no where for link’s body to move he was forced to take every inch of the Gerudo. Ganon snuck one of his hands between the boy’s abdomen and the sheets. He could feel his cock digging into the weeping Hylian. 

Yes! The King could stay here all night rearranging his former assassin’s guts. In fact, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa Ohkay!!! So that was a whirlwind xD  
> Porn is so hard to write but so satisfying to read. 
> 
> I made Ganondorf into a creep I think. It’s still sexy tho


End file.
